dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbatos (Dark Multiverse)
; The Dragon; The True Father of Batman | Alignment = Bad | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Dark Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Dark Multiverse | AlienRace = Demon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Snyder; Greg Capullo | First = Dark Days: The Casting #1 | Quotation = In the end... All roads lead back... To Darkness. | Speaker = Barbatos | QuoteSource = Dark Nights: Metal Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Not much is known about Barbatos, other than that he was worshipped as a god by the Tribe of Judas, and was repelled from entering the regular matter multiverse during the Final Crisis. However, it is known that he once walked the Earth. When Batman was sent back in time to the dawn of man by Darkseid with the Hyper-Adapter, he was noticed by Barbatos, who saw the similarities in the emblem that they used, and decided that he could turn Batman into a portal that would allow him permanent access to the regular matter multiverse, in order to control it, with Hath-Set as his first conduit. Barbatos, at one point of time, was hurt by Hawkman's mace. Many centuries in the future Barbatos followers started to secretly prepare Batman to become the doorway for Barbatos to enter Prime Earth from the Dark Multiverse, by infecting his body with each of the five metals he had provided them with from the Dark Multiverse. Learning of this, Batman tried to go back in time and stop Barbatos once and for all. However, Batman fell into a trap and was injected with the final metal. Batman was transformed into the doorway which allowed Barbatos and his Dark Knights to enter from the Dark Multiverse, at which point Barbatos had his subjects kill the Court of Owls before personally draining Superman and Wonder Woman of their life force. In the Dark Multiverse Barbatos would put Batman under the illusion of being an elderly man reading a story about his adventures from his time as Batman to his grandaughter, Janet. However, Bruce would notice how his memories and the story don't match and this would lead him to break free from the illusion. Barbatos then confront and reveal to Bruce that the only reason Batman became a great hero is because he willed it, how he shaped Bruce to became Batman and Batman is nothing without him, that the Dark Multiverse have thousands of worlds built by his fears which provided Barbatos with his army and he picked the darkest among them were sent into the Prime Earth and they are winning. Faced with these revelations Bruce begged in horror not to see or know anymore and surrendering to Barbatos. Hearing this Barbatos sent Bruce back to the illusion and Bruce continue to read the story. | Powers = * * : Barbatos may or may not be immortal, but has definitely lived since the dawn of man. * : Barbatos is able to infect others with the power of the Dark Multiverse, whether to send them into a hallucination or to weaken them severely. * * | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}